Embers to Flames
by n3rdfighter
Summary: just like the other on i posted today im probably never going to finish this its just i hate brain crack


/Disclaimer/ I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own the way I went about explaining the way someone turns into a ghost and my OC.

/Side comment/

Takes place sometime after Phantom Planet maybe five years putting Danny, Sam, Tucker and all the other freshmen of Casper High at around 19 and Jazz at 21 (I'm assuming the two year age difference considering I'm not sure if it specified Jazz's age in the show). Now on to the AN

/Authors note/

Just some random fanfic that came from watching Beetlejuice and too much caffeine. Sorry if the beginning sucks major donkey balls but please read it should pick up by the next chapter if it doesn't well...

/Actual story/

"I do not care about your plans that would put you in Walker's Prison anyway," said a tall, very pale crimson eyed man with a jagged scar under his left eye, his name was Kun Herra when he was alive but in this realm he was known as Clockwork, the Ghost of time, "you are obligated to do this."

"You know I hate it when you call me that, it's Ember." The girl remarked for what for her felt like the millionth time. She herself was quite aware of the effect her activities might have, she just didn't care.

"Alright Ember," the man said adding unnecessary finger quotes as he said "Ember", "but you still have to attend to at least one new ghost."

"Alright fine Pops, I'll go meet the newbie."said the shapely teen as she stood upon her guitar riding it like a surfboard. While flying away she pondered why it couldn't be some other ghost like Youngblood and at the same time she came up with an answer to that very question. He was still to "young having only died five years prior to today whereas she was twenty years deceased and, apparently that entitled her to show the new stiffs around. Well at least she isn't the guy that had to show Kelmper around.

As she made her descent to where the new spirit was to show up she put her flaming blue hair up back in its normal pony tail (she took it down to show some amount of respect to the old Time Walker) and put on her normal make-up a dark swirl under her right eye and a thick swipe under her left. Aside from the flaming hair, unusual makeup, and deadly pale skin she could pass as just a living rocker punk that likes leather. In boredom she stared strumming her guitar ,flaming blue and purple, for a couple of minutes until a vortex started to appear in the green ghostly energy that made up the realm. Out of the cyclone of energy appeared a guy that couldn't have been much older than Ember herself. He was about two or three inches taller than she was, he was also pale but that came with dying. His hair was a chocolate brown that she was sure to change (it usually does more on that in a sec) he wore a dark green tee-shirt with a large burned hole exposing a well defined right pectoral muscle, and the remnants of a band name that she enjoyed listening to. He also wore a pair of what used to be white cargo pants now with most of the right leg and some of the left leg missing. He was also missing his left shoe and a good portion of the sock was burned away as well. His eyes were an electric green that missed hers by mere shades.

"Where am I, who are you aren't I supposed to be dead?" He spoke in a deep but frightened voice as his eyes spun like Mad-Eye Moody's.

"Alright in order this is the Ghost Zone," she gestured around at the green tinged expanse that had strange islands and purple doors floating about, "I'm Ember McLaine, the worlds greatest ghostly rocker, and yes you are dead. No easy way to put that, sorry." She finished off with sympathy in her voice. After all she was dead not heartless.

"How did I end up here?"

"Well for one your dead, probably didn't want to die, had something you wanted to do, et cetera."

Like with me, she thought, I thought my boyfriend was going to pop the question instead he set fire to my home killing me and my family, I'm still not sure if it was an accident or not


End file.
